I Need U Deer
by Mr. KHC
Summary: Wu Luhan, seorang 'Indigo' Telah menemukan 'benang merahnya' ialah Do Kyungsoo. naas bagi Luhan yang dianggap sebagai 'rival abadi', sedangkan Luhan setelah lulus sekolah menengah atasnya akan melanjutkan studinya di Jerman. Bagaimanakah nasib Kyungsoo saat Luhan yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam akan segera meningalkannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : I Need U Deer **

**Author : Mr. KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Action, School of Life, YAOI, dll**

**Main Cast : **

**Wu Luhan - disini Luhan jadi marga Wu karena jadi adiknya Kris aka Wu Yi Fan.**

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Park Chanyeol aka Wu Chanyeol karena ibu Chanyeol menikah dengan Ayah Luhan.**

**And all of member EXO u will find then.**

**Rate : T di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : HanSoo (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek (nyusul)**

**Oke saya sedang dalam masa menyukai pairing HanSoo, dan walla.. haha..**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam nama..**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

** KHC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary**_

Wu Luhan, seorang Siswa Akhir semester di **SM High School,** seorang '**Indigo**' yang dapat melihat, menyentuh, bahkan menghancurkan makhluk tak kasat mata yang setiap saat dapat mengancap hidup manusia. Telah menemukan **'benang merahnya'** ialah Do Kyungsoo, ketika ia masuk di Sekoleh Menengah Pertama yang mana harus ia lindungi dari apapun karena kelak sang benang merah inilah yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Sayang naas bagi Luhan yang dianggap sebagai** 'rival abadi' **dari Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang selalu di kejar-kejar makhluk halus pun telah menolak mentah-mentah bantuan dari Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang nantinya lulus sekolah menengah atasnya akan melanjutkan studinya di Jerman bersama adik tirinya Chanyeol, demi mewujudkan cita-cita menjadi psikiater. sekaligus berkumpul dengan keluarganya disana.

Bagaimanakah nasib Kyungsoo saat Luhan yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam akan segera meningalkannya?

**By : Mr. KHC**

**I Need U Deer Chap 1 Begin...**

Wu Luhan, Do Kyungsoo panggil saja 'Dio' itu lebih mudah bukan. Pertemanan yang rumit, dan entahlah rasanya mereka adalah 'rival abadi' mungkin itu hanya perumpaan yang di utarakan Do Kyungsoo selama ini, dimanapun itu, semenjak Sekolah Menengah, dan Menengah Atas mereka selalu bersama dengan nilai yang saling mengejar satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya suatu hari disebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas, yang tenang dan damai. Oh tunggu in tidak tenang dan damai, karena ada dua orang dari kelas tingkat akhir yang sedang beradu argumen disana.

"Berhentilah mengejar nilaiku Wu Luhaaan...!"

"Hei..kau fikir nilai bisa mengejarmu apa, jangan konyol..!"

"Terserahlah, yang jelas sekarang berhentilah..!"

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa menyuruhku untuk berhenti berjuang, sedangkan aku sangat ingin masuk ke universitas kedokteran..! Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti..! Ingat itu..!" Dengan raut marah Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang telah mematung ditempatnya.

"Kedokteran...?" Gumam Kyungsoo sembari melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Merasa ada yang meniup pipi kirinya, ia menoleh kearah kiri dan melihat sosok makhluk yang menyeramkan dengan wajah yang sudah hancur dan penuh dengan darah.

"WAAAA!" Kyungsoo lari secepat yang ia mampu tapi kenyataannya makhluk itu masih mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berlari melewati Luhan, luhan terperanjat kaget melihat Kungsoo yang berlari sambil berteriak, seakan menyadari keanehan kyungsoo, yang sedari awalnya Luhan adalah seorang 'INDIGO' yang dapat berkomunikasi dan menyentuh makhluk astral, namun semuanya ia tutupi dari teman-temannya, alasannya ia hanya tak ingin di jauhi oleh teman-temannya, walaupun disekolah ini memiliki club rahasia yang berisi anak-anak indigo yang bersekolah disini. Luhan yang sangat cekatan langsung menarik leher makhluk yang mengikuti Kyungsoo, dengan senyum manisnya, tak lama lalu menapakkan wajah dinginnya, "Pergi kau" Luhan seperti mencekik makhluk itu dengan satu tangannya, tiba-tiba muncul seperti cahaya dan makhluk itu mengilang.

"Selesai dengan baik.." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada aku..mungkin dia sudah gila karena dikejar-kejar makhluk-makhluk ini, ah...molla.." lanjutnya lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**5 Month Later**

Di kantin

Luhan yang sudah menahan laparnya sedari tadi langsung memesan makanan di counter, membayarnya lalu membalikkan badannya, mencari tempat kosong yang bisa ia duduki untuk mengisi perutnya. Sialnya ia hanya melihat satu bangku kosong, dan disampingnya telah duduk namja cantik dengan mata 'doe' nya, mau tak mau Luhan segera menghampirinya dan duduk disampinya, daripada ia tak mendapat tempat duduk.

Kyungsoo kaget merasa ada yang duduk disampingnya, lalu menolehkan pelan-pelan kearah seseorang yang duduk disampingnya alih-alih ia khawatir kalau yang duduk disampinya bukanlah sesosok manusia.

" ehm,,wae..?" Ucap Luhan santai sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Yha! Kenapa kau disini..?!" Bentak kyungsoo. Luhan memghela nafasnya lalu menempelkan jarinya telunjuknya di bibir kyungsoo dan wajahnya mendekati wajah kyungsoo.

"Sekali saja, aku ingin tak mendengar suaramu yang memekakkam telingaku, dan biarkan aku makan dengan tenang, okey..?" Bisiknya lalu kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan Luhan yang sangat lembut tadi, membuat pikirannya kacau sekarang. Sejujurnya Luhan tidak pernah menganggap Kyungsoo adalah 'rival'nya tapi entah mengapa si lawannya beranggapan seperti, takut tersaingi mungkin.

Akhirnya luhan menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan tenang "haah..kenyang..."

"Gomawo Kyungsoo kau membuatku nyaman memakan makan siangku hari ini" lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah "ah..n-ne.."

"Sudah ya..aku pergi dulu..ah..dan..terimakasi karena menemani makan siangku" ucap luhan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbatu di tempatnya.

.

Setelah selesai menikmati makan siangnya dan ditambah dibayang-bayangi perlakuan luhan padanya tadi yang membuatnya tak fokus. Akhirnya ia melayangkan kakinya kekelasnya. Tapi ditengah jalan ia merasakan ingin segera mengeluarkan sesuatu di 'Toilet' , dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo berbalik arah dan pergi ketoilet.

Di Toilet

Setelah Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam bilik kamar mandi, hendak keluar tetapi tangannya tertahan karena ada seseorang ah tepatnya dua orang yang masuk kedalam toilet dan sepertinya sedang membicarakan 'Luhan'

'Eh, kau tau Luhan?'

'Kenapa memangnya?'

'Dia kan akan pindah ke jerman setelah lulus dari sekolah ini ya?'

'Ehm..kudengar begitu, apa ia benar akan mengambil kedokteran?'

'Yap, dia bercita-cita menjadi dokter kau tau..'

'Ia akan di jerman bersama dengan Chanyeol kan?'

**DEG**

'Chanyeol? Bukankah dia siswa satu angkatan dengan kami? tapi memang berbeda kelas tapi apa hubungannya dengan Luhan?' batin Kyungsoo

'Benarkah?, dan kutahu dari ketua club kalau mereka sekarang bersaudara benar kan?'

'Nde..., setelah ayah Luhan menikahi ibu Chanyeol..'

'Tapi kenapa bisa ya?'

'Oh ayolah keluarga Luhan dan juga keluarga Chanyeol adalah 'INDIGO SEJATI' mereka dapat menemukan benang merah mereka sendiri'

'Ah iya aku lupa, tapi katanya ibu chanyeol di hidupkan kembali oleh Luhan?'

'Jinjjayo? Bukankah itu ilmu terlarang?'

'Yeah.., tapi Luhan menguasainya, sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan dampaknya dan berakhir ia harus masuk rumah sakit dua bulan yang lalu'

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa dua bulan yang lalu Luhan sakit" ujar Kyungsoo yang masi setia menguping dibalik bilik toilet.

'Yeah kau tahu keluarga mereka sangat hebat, kakak luhan yang sama sepertinya, seorang 'Nacromancer' terlebih Luhan bisa meramal masa depan dan membaca pikiran, mengerikan..dan Chanyeol yang memiliki kemampuan 'Phoenix Spirit' bisa membelah iblis apa saja..'

'Yeah'

'Dan akhirnya kedua orang tua mereka menikah karena ingin membalas kebaikan luhan, karena Luhan juga sangat menyayangi ibu chanyeol'

'Ah..ngomong-ngomong tentang benang merah, kata ketua, Luhan sudah menemukan benang merahnya'

'Jinjja.? Nuguya?'

'Aish..dia adalah 'Do Kyungsoo'..kau tau, dia sangat sial, karena yang kutahu benang merahnya sangat membencinya, karena menganggapnya 'rival abadi' nya'

**DEG**

**DEG**

'Benang merah? Apa maksudnya dengan benang merah? Dan benang merahnya adalah aku?' Pikiran Kyungsoo sekarang sudah kacau karena obrolan dua orang yang berada toilet ini.

'Oh,,kasian sekali Luhan'

'Ya..dan ia berakhir dengan memukuli dinding di balik toilet secara brutal ketika pulang sekolah'

'Oh..itu pasti sangat menyakitkan'

'Ya..apalagi kebaikannya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo, tapi Luhan tetap nekat membantunya, haah..dasar Luhan Pabbo'

'Tapi nanti bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo, kan sebentar lagi kita akan merayakan hari kelulusan kita, dan jelas-jelas Luhan akan segera pergi ke Jerman'

'Hmm..entahlah'

Suara keduanya semakin mengecil seiring berlalunya mereka dari toilet.

Kyungsoo merosot dan terduduk di lantai, pikirannya sudah lebih kacau dari sebelumnya, di otaknya terbesit ucapan dua orang yang tadi membicarakan Luhan 'Rival abadi'nya

"Indigo? Nacromancer? Phoenix spirit? Meramal masa depan? Membaca pikian? Benang merah? Apa itu?" Gumamnya

Well yeah..kedua siswa yang tadi membicarakan Luhan adalah anggota club 'Indigo' memang terdengar awam di telinga Kyungsoo, karena kata-kata itu hanya diutarakan oleh mereka yang memiliki kekuatan 'Indigo'

Akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali kekelas dengan wajah lesu dan lelah, seperti orang yang memiliki banyak pikiran, padahal kenyataannya mereka telah dinyatakan lulus dan tinggal menunggu hari perpisahan saja. Luhan yang menyadari keanehan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Luhan POV

"Tumben sekali dia terlihat lesu begitu? em entahlah.." ucapku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Eoh Kyungsoo-ah..tak bisakah kau menerimaku? Mnimal berteman? Aku seperti orang bodoh kau tau" gumamku menopang dagu dengan kedua tanganku.

"Oh ayolah Luhan kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh berbicara sendiri" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Yoo..Luhan Hyung!" Teriak seseorang memanggil namaku yang otomatis membuatku menoleh kearahnya, oh ternyata itu Chanyeol, adik tiriku. setelah ibuku meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, ayah mengatakan padaku dan Kris hyung bahwa ia telah menemukan benang merahnya kembali. Apa maksudnya? Molla! ketika ibu chanyeol tengah sekarat dan akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dengan bodohnya aku menggunakan ilmu nacromancer yang aku dan kris hyung kuasai, menghidupkan kembali ibu chanyeol, jujur aku sangat menyayangi ibu chanyeol dan sudah menganggap chanyeol seperti adikku sendiri, dulu karena kami bertetangga, ehm maksudku, aku memilih untuk menetap di korea dengan alasan menyelesaikan sekolahku disini dengan membeli apartemen sederhana yang bisa kutempati, maaf saja walaupun keluargaku pengusaha sukses, tapi aku tak mau menghamburkan uang mereka, dan disanalah kami bertetangga, ibu chanyeol yang sangat perhatian padaku, dan juga chanyeol yang sangat senang ketika memanggilku 'hyung', dan menjadi tempat curhatnya, saat mengetahui bahwa ia juga indigo, itu semakin membuatku senang karena ada yang sejenis denganku, sedangkan kris hyung dan ayah tinggal di jerman mengelola perusahaan disana. Saat ayah dan kris hyung berkunjung, tak sengaja ayah melihat kami sedang bergurau layaknya ibu dan anak. Semenjak itulah ayah mulai menyukai ibu chanyeol yang sekarang telah menjadi ibu 'sah' ku..hehe..

"Eoh chanyeol-ah ada apa?" Ucapku malas

"Ini hyung..aku titip sebentar bisa.?" Ucap chanyeol sambil menenteng pedang samurainya.

"Yha..kenapa kau bawa benda keramat ini kemari..?!" Aku sangat shock akan kelakuan adik tiriku ini, rasanya tak ada yang ia lakukan secara normal, selalu bertindak ceroboh.

"Tadi aku sedang berlatih, dan sekarang perutku sakit sekali, tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian apalagi membawanya bersamaku di toilet, itu sangat tak elit" raut muka chanyeol yang telah berubah pucat seperti menahan sesuatu diperutnya, perlahan rasa marahku mulai hilang.

"Baiklah, setelah selesai, ambil pedang ini, karena aku tak akan menyentuhnya"

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya, dan memeluk erat tubuhku "waaa...gomawo hyungiee...~"

"Ne..ne..cepat taruh pedangnya diatas mejaku, lalu enyalah" usirku

"Baiklah..tolong jaga baik-baik hyung" Chanyeol meletakkan pedangnya diatas mejaku dan berlalu dari kelasku.

"Haah..seperti akan ditinggal seabad saja.." omelku.

Kulihat pedang samurainya yang telah terbalut rapi dengan tempatnya yang berwarna merah darah, dengan ornamen-ornamen khas jepang dan burung phoenix berwarna emas di tiap ukirannya, yeah, ini pedang 'Phoenix' milik chanyeol, dan aku sangat menyukai pedang ini, karena memiliki spirit yang hebat, asal tau saja hanya chanyeol yang bisa menggunakan pedang ini, konon sih pedang ini memiliki roh pelindung yang sangat kuat, seorang jendral tertinggi pasukan pedang samurai. Jika orang biasa yang memegangnya akan merasa terbakar, berbeda jika seorang indigo sepertiku, kami memilih tak menyentuhnya, karena bisa-bisa kami akan kerasukan dan hilang kendali, tapi tak berlaku jika hanya memegang sarung pedangnya, sekuat itukah Chanyeol? Sampai dia dapat menguasai pedang ini? Molla..

Luhan POV end

.

Author POV

20 minutes later

"Leganya..." ucap seorang namja berbadan jangkung sedang berjalan di koridor, menuju kelas kakak tirinya Luhan

"Hyungieee..~ terima kasih sudah menjaga 'milikku'" ucapnya sumringah

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu, kau membuatku merinding..hii" chanyeol duduk di bangku samping kakaknya yang kosong. Oh well sekarang memang sudah tak ada pelajaran lagi, beberapa siswa memang tak membolos lantaran inilah dimana mereka menanti hari perpisahan.,ya,,seperti enggan untuk berpisah dengan kawan seperjuangannya.

"Hyung..apa nanti kris hyung akan menjemput kita di acara perpisahan?" Tanya chanyeol. Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu membuka komik dan membacanya.

"Semoga dia tidak seperti hantu, muncul tiba-tiba" celetuk chanyeol.

"Aku tak jamin itu yeol.." jawab Luhan tanpa mengurangi pandangannya di komik yang ia baca.

"Aish...dia itu seperti hantu hyung.."

"Yaa...hantu tampan, haha"

"Tapi lebih tampan aku hyung.." ucap chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh adikku yang lucu, kau itu memang tampan tapi tak ada yang mengalahkan ketampananku, hoho"

"Yha..kau itu manis hyung bukan tampan"

"Aish..!". Jitakan kasih sayangpun mendarat dengan sukses di kepala chanyeol

"Aww...sakit" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

Tak sadarkah kalian berdua bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan kalian? Oh, Kyungsoo sedang khidmad mendengarkan obrolan kedua saudara ini, tanpa berniat berpaling sedikitpun, tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Oy hyung.., lalu bagaimana dengannya kalau kau tinggal nanti?" Bisik Chanyeol, karena khawatir ada yang mendengarnya

"Tak usah khawatir yeol, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, percuma aku ada disini kalau dia menolak semua bantuanku mentah-mentah" ucap luhan santai, masih fokus membaca komiknya

**DEG**

Kyungsoo mengingat apa yang dua orang katakan di dalam toilet tadi, bahwa ia telah menolak mentah-mentah Luhan yang memberikan bantuan kepadanya. Tapi memang benar itu kenyataannya.

_**Flashback**_

_**4 years ago**_

"WAAA...TOLOONG...! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" seorang namja cantik dengan mata 'doe' nya' Do Kyungsoo, tengah berlari di koridor Sekolah Menengah Pertama, beruntunglah ia sedang sendiri sekarang, karena memang jam pulang telah berlalu 2 jam yang lalu. Namja cantik itu berlari dan berteriak histeris dan tanpa sadar menabrak seorang namja hingga tersungkur dan tertindih namja cantik di lantai dengat tak elitnya.

Merasa ada yang mengerang kesakitan namja cantik ini memberanikan diri menatap siapa yang telah ia tabrak tadi. Sedetik kemudian ia terpaku melihat namja yang ia tabrak. Dan segera berdiri.

"Yha..kenapa kau ada disini?!" Ucapnya kasar

"Aww..pantatku" ucap namja yang tertabrak tadi sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Yha kau sudah menabrakku, sekarang memarahiku, apa sih maumu?!" Lanjut Luhan antara suara geram dan mengerang kesakitan di daerah pantatnya, yang tadi telah mencium lantai.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku kau tau!" Ketusnya

"Haah? Ah tak apalah..toh kau juga tak sengaja.." ucap Luhan.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, jika kau butuh bantuanku akan makhluk-makhluk yang menggangumu, katakan saja padaku, aku akan menjagamu" lanjut luhan dengan santai.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu tuan Wu..!" ucap Kyungsoo, menyenggol pundak luhan lalu pergi begitu saja,

"Oh..jadi begitu? baiklah.." Geram luhan, tangan kanannya dalam posisi Seperti mencekik sesuatu di udara dan tiba-tiba muncul kilatan cahaya dari cengkeraman tangannya. Oh..apa dia membunuh hantu? Bukan membunuh..lebih tepatnya menghancurkan arwah yang sedari tadi mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku tanpa ampun dengan arwah-arwah itu jika mereka mengganggu Kyungsoo, aish..ini membuatku gila" Luhan mengacak rambutnya, berlalu sambil mengumpati kebodohannya.

**Flasback end**

"Ah..baiklah..aku tak sabar segera kuliah disana hyung" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kau tak sabar kuliah, atau tak sabar bertemu dengan itu-mu hah..?" Goda Luhan.

"Aish..dua-duanya hyung..hahaha..."

"Pabbo...!" gelak tawapun pecah diantara mereka berdua.

Tak selang berapa hari kemudian, sekolah mereka mengadakan perpisahan untuk kelas akhir sekolah, juara sekolah pun telah diumumkan, tapi jauh hari sebelumnya Luhan telah mengetahui siapa yang menjadi juara sekolah di akhir tahun ini. Ya..Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi juaranya, dan Luhan tau akan hal itu, saat sambutan bagi juara pun Luhan hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya, entah berpikir atau memang seperti itu ketika melihat Kyungsoo dengan bangganya mendapatkan gelar juara satu sekolah.

Luhan terlonjak dari duduknya saat ada seseorang menepuk pundak kanannya, ya memang saat itu Luhan berada paling dekat pintu masuk, ia telah mengetahui bahwa kakaknya telah menjemputnya, Luhan berdiri, lalu menuju kebarisan kelas Chanyeol memberikan isyarat kepada Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Saat akan keluar dari gedung ia melihat sosok kakak tersayangnya telah berdiri menyilangkan tangannya mengapit mantelnya, berada di ambang pintu masuk, oh betapa tampannya kakak semata wayangnya itu, hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana panjang hitamnya memperlihatkan kakinya yang luar biasa panjangnya, oh dan jangan lupa dengan rambutnya yang gold blonde itu di arahkan kebelakang, menambah kesan dewasanya.

"HYUUNGGG!" Teriak Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan, Luhan berlari dan menghambur di pelukan Kakaknya, yeah perbandingan tinggi tubuh memang terlihat, tapi mereka adalah saudara kandung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" Tanya chanyeol

"Sangat baik..mungkin saat ini lebih baik karena aku bertemu dengan kalian, oh, aku sangat rindu dengan kalian" jawab kris, lalu mencubit pipi kedua adiknya

"Jja, kita harus pergi, aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah kalian perihal ini, dan aku mendapatkan ini.." lanjut kris, lalu menunjukkan berkas-berkas kelulusan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Woah, bagaimana bisa?"

"Semua sudah kuatur sebelumnya, jja, aku tak mau membuang waktuku disini"

Kris berjalan mendahului kedua adiknya, dan dengan cepat diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan, tanpa memperdulikan perpisahan sekolah yang masi berlanjut.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari podium, melihat kejadian tadi, entah ia merasa hatinya mendadak seperti hampa, entah apa itu hampa karena ia baru menyadari kalau dia membutuhkan Luhan atau hampa karena tak akan ada lagi yang menjadi saingannya.

"Kau benar-benar pergu Lu..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

(Kata keramat muncul dengan sangat kerennya, hahaha...)

#kabur


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : I Need U Deer**

**Author : Mr. KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Action, School of Life, YAOI, dll**

**Main Cast : **

**Wu Luhan - disini Luhan jadi marga Wu karena jadi adiknya Kris aka Wu Yi Fan.**

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Park Chanyeol aka Wu Chanyeol karena ibu Chanyeol menikah dengan Ayah Luhan.**

**And all of member EXO u will find then.**

**Rate : ****M**** di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : HanSoo (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek (nyusul)**

**Oke saya sedang dalam masa menyukai pairing HanSoo, dan walla..haha..**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prev Chap 1

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari podium, melihat kejadian tadi, entah ia merasa hatinya mendadak seperti hampa, entah apa itu hampa karena ia baru menyadari kalau dia membutuhkan Luhan atau hampa karena tak akan ada lagi yang menjadi saingannya.

"Kau benar-benar pergu Lu..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**By : Mr. KHC**

**I Need U Deer Chap ****2**** Begin...**

**Author POV**

**- At Airport**

Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris telah sampai di bandara, dan telah berada di dalam pesawat dimana mereka akan segera berangkat ke Jerman dalam beberapa menit lagi. Tentu saja Luhan dan Chanyeol telah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang lebih casual, karena sebelumnya mereka kembali ke apartemen mereka sekaligus mengambil koper berisi barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan nanti ketika berada di Jerman.

Luhan sedari tadi hanya melihat awan dari balik kaca di kursi penumpang, Luhan memakai earphone nya dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya dari Smartphonenya yang telah di mode airplane sebelumnya.

Luhan menutup matanya, menyesapi setiap rangkaian kata dari lagu yang ia dengarkan.

_Daheul suga eomneun hamke hal su eomneun got_

_Bami doemyeon nara on geugeon naega aniya_

_Irwojil su eomneun __(__nunmul heulleo__)__ seulpeun naui story __(__noui story__)_

_Gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni __(__I swear i cannot stop loving__)_

_I sarangmaneun... Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah __(__tonight__)_

_Geu sarangmaneun... Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah __(__tonight__)_

_Ireoke naega neol aetage bulleo_

_Meoreojiji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni_

Setiap bait lagunya terasa menyesakkan di hati Luhan, apakah ia akan berakhir seperti itu juga? Tak dapat bersama? Otak Luhan terus berputar akan kenangan, ingatannya akan masa depan mereka, tak rela melihat orang yang ia cintai akan bersanding dengan seseorang yang bukan dirinya nanti, terpampang nyata wajah sempurna ciptaan Tuhan dan hatinya menggumamkan nama seseorang yang selalu ia ingat selamanya 'Do Kyungsoo'.

Inilah alasan kenapa Luhan memilih mengalah sebelum ia semakin jatuh dalam sosok yang selama ini akan menjadi benang merahnya. Lari dari takdirnya? Sementara ini iya, itulah pilihan Luhan, ia tak akan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bersamanya.

Kristal beningpun akhirnya meluncur di pipi Luhan, Chanyeol yang menyadari akan apa yang terjadi dengan Hyung-nya ini, karena Chanyeol duduk disamping Luhan. Mengguncang sedikit badan Luhan dan yang sedang memejamkan matanya, "hyung, gwenchanayo...?" Chanyeol Khawatir akan sikap Luhan hari ini.

Luhan yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya segera membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol sembari melepas satu earphone-nya "wae yeol..?"

"Kau menangis hyung..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Eh..menangis..?" Luhan mengusap pipinya, ternyata ada bekas lelehan air matanya.

"Apa tadi aku menangis yeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap kearah Luhan

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu, sampai menangis seperti itu hyung..?" Luhan hanya diam, itulah jawabannya, Luhan sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aniya..mungkin aku menangis karena tersentuh dengan lagu yang dengarkan tadi..hehe.." elak Luhan.

"Bukan karena memikirkan Kyungsoo..?" celetuk Kris yang berada disamping Chanyeol, sedang membaca katalog.

"Aniya..." bantah Luhan

"Benar..? kau terlihat berbohong Luhan-ah.., kau tak bisa membohongiku" ucap Kris

"Aish... orang ini benar-benar, sudahlah..aku ingin tidur.." Luhan kembali memasang earphone-nya lalu menyelam kealam mimpinya.

.

.

12 jam kemudian, mereka telah sampai di Bandara Internasional Munich Jerman.

"Uugh...pegalnya pinggangku.." ucap Luhan sambil memijat pinggangnya, dan menggeret kopernya. Di ikuti pula oleh Chanyeol, "Nde..kita sudah duduk di dalam selama kurang lebih sekitar 12 jam hyung, rasanya badanku remuk semua"

"Selamat datang di jerman..." ucap Kris memberikan salam kepada kedua adiknya yang berada disampingnya dengan senyuman lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangan panjangnya, Pemandangan indah menurut orang-orang disekitar mereka, tapi tidak untuk kedua makhluk yang ada di sampingnya.

Luhan menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya dan melirik kearah kakaknya Kris "Kau tak apa kan hyung..? kau tak sedang kehabisan stok obat penenangmu kan..?"

"Maksudmu..?"seketika Kris yang tersenyum lebar mendadak berubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin seperti biasa. "Ayo, segera menuju kerumah, kutahu kalian pasti lelah.." lanjutnya. Lalu berjalan mendahului kedua adiknya yang masi dibelakang sedang menggeret koper mereka.

"Kris Hyung aneh.." bisik Chanyeol kepada Luhan

"Memang,..kau baru sadar itu..?" Luhan balas berbisik.

"Aku baru tahu hyung, kan kita juga baru bersaudara beberapa bulan yang lalu.."

"Ah iya aku lupa..., "Luhan menepuk Jidatnya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat kakaknya.

"Hei kalian berdua,..sudah selesai menggosipnya..?" ucap Kris dingin, berbalik kearah kedua adiknya lalu melipat tangannya.

"Hehe...sorry ma bro.."

"Dasar.." ucap Kris, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari dalam tas lalu menelepon seseorang.

Tak lama mobil yang menjemput mereka datang, dan mereka bertiga masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

**Di dalam mobil**

**Luhan POV**

"Hyung..aku tak sabar ingin makan 'baurnomelette'..dan juga minum beberapa gelas besar 'radler'.." ucapku bersemangat dan mendapat death glare langsung dari Kris hyung.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mabuk kan..?"tanya Kris hyung

"A.. a-aniya..hehe.." ucapku gelagapan karena niatku meminum radler memang untuk mabuk.

"Lebih baik kau minum 'apfelschoerle', itu lebih aman..." sarannya.

"Aish..aku tak suka, rasanya seperti cuka apel"

"Kau itu rewel sekali.."

"Oh ayolah hyung..aku ingin minum radler...sekali saja..ne..ne.." rengekku dan memberikan jurus puppy-eyes ku.

"Baiklah, satu gelas saja.."

"Aish...pelit sekali" ucapku lalu mempoutkan bibirku.

"Wae..? walaupun kau kuat minum, tak akan kubiarkan kau minum banyak bir saat kelelahan seperti ini.."

"Ooh..ternyata hyung-ku satu ini perhatian sekali dengan adiknya.."

Dan kulihat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat kalau dia sedang bingung dengan obrolan kami. Jelas saja, karena Chanyeol baru pertama kali pergi ke jerman, jadi dia tidak tahu makanan dan minuman khas jerman, sednagkan aku sudah berkali-kali ke jerman, dengan alasan mengunjungi ayah dan Kris hyung.

Ku kalungkan tangan kananku ke pundak Chanyeol "Kau pasti bingung.."

"Nde..sangat.." ucap Chanyeol

"Kekeke...maaf kau jadi tak mengerti apa yang kami bahas tadi.."

"Barno..barno tadi apa hyung..?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengingat

"Baurnomelette yeol...itu seperti omelette biasa, hanya saja diberi campuran daging asap, sosis, dan jamur..ah..rasanya sangat enak..., membayangkannya saja aku sudah lapar..hehe"

"Oh..begitu..lalu radler tadi..apa sejenis bir..?"

"Nde..itu tak sememabukkan 'absinth' yang mencapai kadar 74%, ah..aku ingin minum itu lagi.."

"Yha..kau mau mati jika meminumnya lagi..?" bentak Kris hyung

"Yha aku pernah meminumnya dan aku tak mati.." oh, harus ku akui, kalau aku sangat kuat dalam meminum minuman beralkohol, entah mengapa, itulah sebabnya aku di juluki Kris hyung 'Alcoholic' sejak setahun yang lalu, yeah, saat itu aku datang ke jerman dengan keadaan stres berat, karena Kyungsoo selalu menolak bantuanku, dan keadaan yang memungkinkanku untuk melakukan hal bebas, karena ayah dan Kris hyung memang sedang dalam keadaan sibuk. Alahasil aku bisa meminum alkohol sesuka hatiku, dan jujur ini yang terakhir aku berani meminum absinth, alkohol dengan kadar yang luar biasa tinggi. Walaupun aku tak merasakan apa-apa setelah meminumnya, hanya mabuk biasa, tetapi esok harinya badanku seperti dihantam batu dengan berat berton-ton. Dan mengharuskanku dirawat inap beberapa hari, oh miris.

"Kau bilang tidak mati..? kau sudah diambang kematian waktu itu Lu.., kau sempat kritis dan muntah darah.., kau sudah seperti mayat hidup.." omel Kris hyung

"Ehehehe..."

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan melihatku dengan tatapan takjub. "Kau gila hyung, bisa meminum alkohol dengan kadar 74 persen..."

"Ah..biasa saja..hehe" ucapku

"Dia sudah sinting yeol, jangan dengarkan.."

"Nde hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Tak butuh waktu lama, sekitar 30 menit mereka telah sampai di depan kediaman mewah keluarga Wu. Dan di depan pintu masuk telah berdiri dua orang yang tak asing untuk mereka, sedang menunggu kedatangan ketiga orang yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

Kris keluar dari mobil, disusul Chanyeol dan Luhan, mereka berlari kecuali Kris kearah kedua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu yang mereka panggil ayah dan ibu, dan memeluk erat keduanya.

"Lama tak bertemu nak.." ucap tuan Wu sambil memeluk Luhan

"Ja papa, wir hatten einfach nicht mehree monate zusammen(ya ayah, kita hanya tak bertemu beberapa bulan)" balas Luhan menggunakan bahasa jerman-walaupun sedikit berantakan.

"Ayo kita masuk... eomma sudah memasak makan malam istimewa untuk kalian" ucap nyonya Wu.

Mereka mempersilahkan ketiga anaknya masuk kedalam rumah mereka ah tidak lebih tepatnya rumah itu seperti istana, dan disusul oleh para maid mereka yang membawa masuk koper-koper milik Chanyeol dan Luhan lalu meletakkannya dikamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ah..aku ingin mandi dulu papa, badanku sangat lengket.." ucap Luhan

"Baiklah..jangan lama-lama.." balas tuan Wu

"Verstehen papa...(mengerti ayah)" ucap Luhan, lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai kedua. Ia memasuki kamarnya, menyambar handuk, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang menjadi satu dengan kamarnya.

Luhan membuka kran air hangat di bathup, berniat merendam badannya yang sedikit lelah karena perjalanan selama 12 jam dari korea ke jerman, bisa dibilang bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ia menuangkan sabun cair dengan aroma musk yang menenangkan dan menggairahkan untuknya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan menutup kran air, melepaskan semua bajunya, dan merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathup.

"Haah...enak sekali.." ucap Luhan menikmati hangat air yang menyapu tubuhnya yang sedang dalam mode lelah. Berendam selama 15 menit tak masalah bukan? –pikir Luhan

Luhan menutup kedua mata rusanya sambil menyesapi aroma sabun, dan mulai menggerakkan otaknya untuk berpikir kembali, bagaimana caranya ia menjaga Kyungsoo dalam jarak sejauh ini.

Otaknya terus memutar rekaman selama ia berada di dekat Kyungsoo, bagaimana ia menyingkirkan hantu-hantu yang terus menyerang Kyungsoo secara diam-diam, bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu berteriak-teriak di telinganya saat ia mendapat peringkat tertinggi lagi atau saat Luhan mendekatinya.

Luhan tersenyum membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang marah dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat area bawahnya "Oh, shit... kenapa hanya mengingat itu kau harus berdiri seperti ini.." Luhan berbicara sendiri saat melihat adiknya berdiri tegak di antara selangkangannya. Luhan menghela nafas panjang, ia keluar dari dalam bathup lalu menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang adik tercinta.

20 menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan handuk di pinggangnya mengekspose bagian dadanya yang rata dan padat juga perutnya yang mulai terlihat bentuk abs disana, ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, dan memilih-milih baju yang akan ia kenakan, Luhan mengambil jeans selutut berwarna hitam, dan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna merah di bagian kerah dan lengannya, lalu memakainya.

Luhan bergegas turun ke bawah, untuk makan malam bersama, dan benar dugaannya bahwa mereka sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Ia berjalan kearah meja makan yang panjang, lalu mendudukkan badannya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku ketiduran di bathup..hehe.." ucap Luhan dengan tampang tak berdosa-nya

"See.. papa bilang apa.." ucap tuan Wu

"Sudah-sudah.. lebih baik kita makan malam dulu.." ucap nyonya Wu. Dan akhirnya mereka mulai memakan makan malam mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo Luhan..?" tanya tuan Wu. Luhan yang sedang mengunyah makanannya seketika tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Dengan sigap Luhan mengambil air minum yang berada disampingnya lalu meminumnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. itu..uhuk" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk dadanya untuk mengurangi intensitas tersedaknya.

"Dia gagal mendekatinya lagi papa..." jawab Kris

"Yha hyung.. itu karena dia sangat keras kepala.. sedikit aku mendekatinya dia langsung berteriak-teriak memarahiku.." elak Luhan

"Hmm.. benar yang dikatakan Luhan hyung... dia memang keras kepala.." bela Chanyeol sambil memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Kalau begitu, sempatkan berkunjung keperpustakaan, disana ada buku yang bisa membantumu menakhlukkan hati Kyungsoo-mu itu.." ucap tuan Wu

"Ja papa.." balas Luhan lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya.

...

Setelah semua menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, yang terbilang terlambat karena menunggu kedatangan Luhan, Kris, dan Chanyeol, dan juga ditambah Luhan ketiduran di dalam bathup, hanya sebuah alasan, tak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau sedang ber-onani bukan.

Luhan memasuki kamarnya, ia menghempaskan badannya di ranjang king size miliknya. Ia menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau pasti sudah tertidur sangat lelap Kyungsoo-ya.." gumam Luhan.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa, aku harus segera ke perpustakaan.." lanjutnya.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga, dan berjalan kearah sebuah pintu besar yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'BIBLIOTHEK' (Perpustakaan), Luhan membuka pintu tersebut dan memasukinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat rak-rak yang luar biasa banyaknya di ruangan itu.

"Jinjja.. bagaimana aku mencarinya papa.." geram Luhan. Lalu menyusuri rak-rak buku dan mencari buku yang bisa ia baca, sampai tangannya berhenti di salah satu buku tebal yang berjudul 'Indigo and Red Thread'. ia mengambil buku itu dan berjalan kearah meja yang panjang untuk membaca, Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi, kemudian menaikkan kedua kakinya di meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menyamankan posisinya.

Luhan mulai membuka buku yang baru saja ia ambil, membacanya, ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, saat matanya membaca satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatnya berfikir keras "Melepaskan roh-mu dan menjaganya, apa aku harus mati dulu, baru bisa menjaganya..aish..apa-apaan ini.." gumam Luhan.

"Bukan seperti itu bodoh.." ucap seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde-nya, Kris yang tib-tiba muncul dan berjalan kearah Luhan, Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba datang dan pergi seperti hantu.

"Lalu bagaimana..?" tanya Luhan. Kris mendudukkan badannya di kursi yang berada tepat di seberang Luhan.

"Maksudnya, kau melepaskan roh-mu sementara, dan menjaganya, karena jarak kalian yang jauh.. anggap saja teleport..tapi berupa roh tapi saat kau melakukannya kau harus melepaskan guard untuknya, karena tak mungkin kau akan selalu menjaganya.." jelas Kris

"Seperti yang sering kau lakukan baru saja..?" tanya Luhan memastikan

"Em.. mungkin iya mungkin tidak.." jawab Kris

"Yha.. serius hyung.."

"Secara garis besar, aku berpindah bersama tubuhku Luhan..tapi dalam jarak yang dekat.."

"Em.. apa akan sulit melepas rohku hyung..?"

"Jika kau terus membaca buku itu mungkin kau akan mengetahui caranya.."

"Tapi..-" belum selesai Luhan berbicara, ternyata sang kakak sudah menghilang, "Sial.."

Luhan melanjutkan membaca buku kembali mencerna kembali kata-kata yang tertulis di dalam buku tersebut

"Membuat semacam pelindung..?" ucap Luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh ayolah otak cerdasku kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh begini.." Luhan mulai menyerah, ia menumpukan kepalanya di atas buku yang terbuka.

"Apa aku harus melakukan teleport seperti yang Kris hyung lakukan..? tapi jarak kami sangat jauh..ah-!" tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak cerdas Luhan, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan kearah rak-rak buku dan mencari buku yang ia perlukan. Setelah mendapatkan buku itu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai membuka satu persatu halamannya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Control your soul to protect.. and guard? apa lagi ini.." gumam Luhan

'**TOK TOK TOK' **

"Luhan hyung apa kau disini..?" tanya seseorang dari luar, Luhan sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara bass milik Chanyeol.

"Masuklah, aku ada di dalam yeol.." jawab Luhan

Chanyeol membuka pintu, dan tampaklah sesosok namja jangkung masuk kedalam perpustakaan, ia berjalan kearah Luhan yang sedang membaca, dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku sedang mencari tahu bagaimana cara melakukan teleport.. itu saja.." jawab Luhan sambil membaca bukunya

"Hmm.. setahuku melakukan teleport itu sedikit susah... tapi kalau soul teleport, mungkin aku bisa membantumu hyung.." ucap Chanyeol

"Caranya..?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Tapi aku sedikit khawatir kalau nantinya kau akan terjebak di perbatasan.. itu yang takutkan.."

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya..?"

"Bukan aku..tapi kai.. teman sekelasku.."

"Kai..? dia melakukannya..?"

"Ne.., tapi beruntung dia bisa kembali.."

"Aku rasa itu sangat mengerikan.. pantas Kris hyung langsung menghilang begitu saja saat kutanya tentang hal itu tadi.." ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja "Ah hyung, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan semacam guard untuknya.."

"Tunggu.. apa semacam ini..?" tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambilnya, lalu membacanya dengan seksama

"Ah ne.. ini dia.., tapi disini tidak disebutkan langkah-langkahnya.." ucap Chanyeol

"Em.. coba lihat yang ini.." Luhan menyerahkan kembali sebuah buku yang baru ia baca tadi

"Soul protect.. dengan menggunakan benda yang dimasuki roh pelindung.. tapi harus memiliki perjanjian sebelumnya.. soul protect..?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menimang-nimang perkataannya

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah memahaminya..?" tanya Luhan

"Kita memerlukan bantuannya.." jawab Chanyeol saat ia mengingat seseorang yang bbisa menolong mereka.

"Nuguya..?"

"Oh Sehun.."

"Oh Sehun..? si albino yang berwajah datar dan berambut pelangi itu..?"

"Ne, dia seorang pengikat roh..mungkin dia bisa memberikannya satu untukmu hyung..siapa tahu.."

"Benar juga.., ah yeolliee...kau jenius..." puji Luhan dengan wajah berbinar

"Hehe.. aku hanya kebetulan ingat.." balas Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu dengannya...?" tanya Luhan antusias

"Masalahnya.. dia sekarang berada di jepang..hehe.." jawab Chanyeol

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat besok.., beritahu padanya.." putus Luhan dengan semangat berapi-api

"Mwooo..? besoook...? hyung, hari ini kita baru sampai besok kita akan pergi lagi..?" protes Chanyeol

"Ayolah bantu aku yeollie...please..." Luhan memohon dengan wajah memelas

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan dan Chanyeol telah siap dengan ransel mereka yang berisi beberapa baju yang mungkin mereka perlukan saat berada di jepang beberapa hari dan juga pasport mereka. Mereka menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah ruang keluarga, disana mereka dapat melihat Kris yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Kau tak ke kantor hyung..?" tanya Luhan

"Kalian mau kemana..?" tanya Kris saat melihat kedua makhluk yang berada di hadapannya sedang menenteng sebuah ransel

"Kami akan ke jepang.." jawab Chanyeol

"Ke jepang..? kenapa mendadak sekali..?" tanya Kris

"Kami hanya 2 hari disana ya.. paling lama 5 hari.. setelah itu kami kembali.." jawab Luhan

"Yha.. kau pikir pergi ke jepang seperti kau jalan-jalan keliling jerman..hah..?!" bentak Kris

"Sudahlah hyung.. kami berangkat dulu.. dan kami juga sudah dewasa.. sampaikan pada appa dan eomma ne...ppai..." ucap Luhan dan segera menarik tangan Chanyeol lalu keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Antar kami ke bandara .." ucap Luhan, lalu memasuki mobil sport milik Luhan, diikuti Chanyeol dan supir pribadi Luhan. Ya.. setiap anggota keluarga memang mendapatkan mobil dan supir pribadi, tapi untuk Luhan dan Chanyeol mereka tak terlalu membutuhkan supir, karena mereka bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri, mereka akan memerlukan supir jika berada dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Tak lama mereka telah sampai di bandara, Luhan menukar tiket yang tadi ia beli secara online ke petugas bagian penjualan tiket di bandara.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Sehun..?" tanya Luhan saat mereka telah mendapat tiket dan menunggu keberangkatan pesawat mereka.

"Ne..kemarin aku menghubunginya, dan ia sedang berada di jepang, dia juga sudah mengirim peta lokasi tempat tinggalnya"

"Baguslah.."

Selama mereka menunggu jadwal keberangkatan mereka menyempatkan untuk membeli sarapan di sebuah cafe yang berada di dalam bandara, karena tadi mereka tak sempat sarapan, efek terburu-buru dengan jadwal penerbangan.

15 menit kemudian mereka telah berada di dalam pesawat, Chanyeol dan Luhan memasang seatbelt mereka, karena pesawat akan segera lepas landas.

Selama dalam perjalanan Luhan hanya memainkan rubiknya mencocokkan satu sama lain, begitu dengan Chanyeol ia bermain game di PSP-nya, setelah bosan, mereka berfoto selca berdua, oh demi apa mereka masih tetap narsisme. Setelah bosan kembali akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur dan menunggu pendaratan yang di perkirakan akan sampai di jepang dalam waktu kurang dari 5 jam lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 jam kemudian Chanyeol dan Luhan telah sampai di jepang.

Luhan meregangkan seluruh ototnya yang kaku karena duduk terlalu lama di dalam pesawat.

"Yoo...Chanyeol..luhaan..." teriak seseorang yang berada di jarak 2 meter dari mereka

"Sehun-aah..." balas Chanyeol, lalu berlari kearah seseorang yang ia panggil Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang akan menjemput kami, bukankah kemarin kau tak mau menjemputku hah..?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"Haha..aku berubah pikiran, kasihan juga kalau kau sampai tersesat disini.." jawab Sehun.

"Hei Sehun-ie.." sapa Luhan saat ia telah berada di hadapan Sehun

"Oh..annyeong Luhan-ah.. selamat datang di jepang.." balas Sehun ramah dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan

"Apa yang membuat kalian kemari eoh..?" tanya Sehun

"Nanti akan kujelaskan kalau kita sampai di rumahmu.." jawab Chanyeol

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari bandara dan memasuki mobil Sehun yang sudah terparkir rapi di area halaman bandara.

"Kuharap kalian akan betah berada disini.." ucap Sehun tanpa memalingkan pandangannya kearah jalan, karena ia sedang mengemudi

"Kami hanya sebentar kemari Sehun-ah.."

"Hmm.. kau tahu.. aku sangat kaget akan kelenyapan kalian saat upacara kelulusan berlangsung.." ucap Sehun

"Nde.. kami bergegas pergi ke jerman, karena kami harus segera mendaftar sekolah kedokteran disana.."

"Benarkah..? aku juga berencana kuliah disana.. hehe.. aku ingin mengambil kuliah kedokteran ahli kanker.."

"Wh.. kenapa kau mengambil ahli kanker..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ya.. itu keinginanku sebelum kakakku meninggal.., dia mengidap kanker otak.., dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya, maka dari itu aku juga bertekad untuk menyelamatkan para pengidap kanker.." jelas Sehun

"Ah.. tak kusangka di balik wajah dingin dan datarmu itu, ternyata hatimu sangat hangat Sehun-ah..." puji Chanyeol

"Ahaha.. biasa saja yeol.."

Sekitar 35 menit mereka telah sampai di kediaman Sehun. Mereka keluar dari mobil Sehun dan disambut oleh para maid keluarga Sehun terlihat sedikit aneh dengan para maid yang mereka lewati, rata-rata berwajah pucat. Mereka memasuki rumah Sehun, terlihat sedikit gelap dan angker. Tapi itu tak di gubris oleh kedua orang yang berjalan di belakang Sehun.

"Maaf ya, kalau rumah ini agak sedikit.. horor.. bibiku memang sedikit..err aneh.. dia seorang cenayang, jadi semua hiasannya seperti ini." Ucap Sehun sambil menaiki tangga kelantai dua.

"Tak apa.. kami sudah terbiasa Sehun-ie.." ucap Luhan

"Ah masuklah.. ini kamarku.. semoga ini muat untuk kita bertiga.. karena kamar di tempat ini limit.. karena sudah terisi oleh anak-anak bibiku jadi hanya kamar ini yang tersisa.. kalau kalian mau, aku bisa memesankan hotel untuk kalian.." ucap Sehun sambil mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Luhan memasuki kamarnya saat mereka telah sampai menaiki tangga

"Tak apa Sehun-ah.. tempat ini sudah cukup besar untuk menampung tubuh kami..haha" ucap Chanyeol, lalu mendudukkan badannya diatas kasur Sehun

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian datang kemari..?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kemudian Chanyeol dan Luhan mulai menceritakan perihal masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo dan mencari cara untuk menjaga Kyungsoo

"Oh.. jadi benar rumor itu Luhan..? kalau Kyungsoo adalah benang merahmu..? bukankah kalian rival..?" tanya Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan

"Baiklah.. ini mungkin agak sedikit ekstrem.. tapi kuharap kau mau melakukan ritualnya Luhan.."

"Me-memangnya apa..?"

"Haha.. kau tak usah khawatir seperti itu, tunggu sebentar..." ucap Sehun, lalu berjalan kearah rak yang berisi banyak cincin, tangannya menyentuh satu persatu cincin itu sambil memejamkan matanya, hingga tangannya berhenti di sebuah cincin dengan banyak ukiran rumit disana, dan sebuah permata ruby di tengahnya kecil sangat kecil, jika dilihat hanya terlihat seperti kilatan cahaya yang memantul disana. Sehun mengambilnya dan kembali kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan, ia duduk di lantai kamarnya, dan mengambil sebuah cawan dan juga pisau kecil

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkannya..., mau dimulai sekarang ritualnya..?" ucap Sehun

"Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan itu semua Sehun-ah..?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai penasaran akhirnya duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya perlu darah segar Luhan untuk mengikatnya, dan menjadi cincin pelindung untuk Kyungsoo.." jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya

"Hanya itu...?"

"Memangnya kau mau yang seperti apa...?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak lupakan saja..haha.." ucap Chanyeol

"Baiklah.. kemarikan tanganmu Luhan.." titah Sehun, dan Luhan menjulurkan tangannya, Sehun menarik pelan tangan Luhan dan memposisikannnya di atas cawan yang telah di berisi cincin yang sebelumnya Sehun ambil, dan letakkan di dalamnya. Sehun mengambil pisau kecil yang berada di sampingnya, dengan gerakan cepat Sehun telah menyayat bagian tengah tangan Luhan, darah mengucur dari tangan Luhan turun kearah cawan, Sehun menekannya, agar darahnya mengalir terus. Chanyeol melihat Luhan yang sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di tangannya "Wow.. seperti inikah ritualnya..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Yeah.., tolong ambil perban disana yeol.." suruh Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak putih transparan yang berisi perban peralatan perawatan luka.

Chanyeol mengambil kotak itu dan memberikannya kepada Sehun, Sehun melepas tangannya yang tadinya menekan tangan Luhan, dan mengambil sebuah kapas yang telah ditetesi antiseptik dan alkohol, dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir, setelah selesai, ia mengambil perban dan membalut tangan Luhan dengan sedikit menekan lilitannya.

"Sudah.. itu akan sedikit menekan darahnya keluar lagi.." ucap Sehun sembari membersihkan tangannya yang sedikit terciprat darah Luhan.

'**TAK'**

"Oh sudah bereaksi rupanya.." ucap Sehun, lalu melihat kearah cawan, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang penasaran akhirnya ikut mlihat apa yang terjadi dengan cawannya, mereka berdua kaget saat cincin itu menghisap habis darah Luhan yang berada di cawan itu. Ada cahaya keluar dari ukiran cincin itu dan membuatnya berubah warna menjadi kuning dan berubah bentuk ukirannya.

Sehun mengambil cincin tersebut lalu melihatnya, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ukiran cincinnya berubah bentuk. "Bagaimana bisa..kenapa ukirannya berubah menjadi begini.."

"Ada apa Sehun..?" tanya Luhan

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya Luhan..?"

"Wae..?"

"Lihat ukiran ini berubah menjadi ukiran pengikat yang akan melindunginya dan itu adalah setengah dari rohmu, jadi setengah rohmu masuk kedalam cincin ini Luhan.. kau tak merasa sedikit aneh dengan dirimu..?" tanya Sehun

Luhan menggerakkan badannya, dan tak ada satupun yang terasa aneh dengan tubuhnya "Tidak.. aku tak merasakan apapun.." ucap Luhan

"Benarkah..? kau punya berapa jiwa eoh..?" tanya Sehun, dan Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak jiwa hyung..haha... ingat kan kau berkali-kali sekarat tapi masih hidup.." ucap Chanyeol

"Benar juga.." ujar Luhan

"Pantas saja setengah rohnya masuk tapi tak merasakan efek apapun.." ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah.. kau bisa memberikan ini kepada Kyungsoo.. woo.. pasti ia tak akan bisa pergi darimu Luhan..hehe...karena sekali kau memasangkan cincin ini di jari Kyungsoo, maka tak akan bisa lepas sampai kalian menikah nantinya, ini akan membuat orang disekitarnya berfikir kalau dia sudah menikah, dan ini akan menjaganya sampai kalian bertemu lagi..." ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kurasa kalian butuh istirahat.. karena perjalanan panjang kalian.. bagaimana kalau menikmati bunga sakura..? sekarang sedang mekar-mekarnya.." lanjut Sehun. Dan dibalas anggukan dari kedua orang di hadapannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka pergi untuk melihat bunga sakura, sambil piknik di bawah pohon sakura.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah sarapan, Luhan berencana untuk kembali ke korea. Ia membereskan bajunya dan memasukkan kedalam ranselnya.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang hyung..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Nde.. dan kurasa aku akan kesana sendiri.., bukankah Sehun akan pergi ke jerman juga.. kalian bisa pulang bersama, dan aku akan menyusul nanti.." ucap Luhan

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu.."

...

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengantar Luhan ke bandara, dengan menggunakan mobil Sehun tentunya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Luhan.. jangan lupa cincinnya, masukkan ke tangan sebelah kanannya okey.." ucap Sehun sambil memasukkan sebuah lolipop kedalam mulutnya. Dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak cincin kepada Luhan

"Dimengerti tuan Oh.." ucap Luhan, lalu menyambar kotak cincin yang ada di tangan Sehun, memasukkannya kedalam ranselnya, dan memakai ranselnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Sehun-ah.." lanjut Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah Sehun.

"Tak usah begitu.. itulah gunanya teman.." ucap Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Luhan

"Cepat pergilah hyung.. jangan sampai kau tertinggal pesawatnya..hehe.." ucap Chanyeol

"Ne.. kau juga.. cepat kembali ke jerman.." balas Luhan, dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian, Luhan telah sampai di korea. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Luhan memutuskan untuk makan siang di cafe favoritnya, yang tak jauh dari apartemen Kyungsoo, setelah ia keluar dari apartemen dan mencegat sebuah taxi.

Luhan memasuki cafe favoritnya, dan mulai memesan kimbap dan ice coffee. Luhan memakan makan siangnya sambil menatap cincin yang akan di berikan Luhan untuk Kyungsoo, Luhan mengetahui di mana kyunsoo berada sekarang dan sedang melakukan kegiatan apa, Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo.

...

'**TING TONG'**

Suara bel menggema di apartemen Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang membaca buku resep sambil menonton televisi, mau tak mau menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia meletakkan majalahnya di atas meja, lalu beranjak dari duduknya, untuk mengecek siapa yang datang ke apartemennya.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya, kedua matanya langsung melebar karena melihat seseorang yang tak asing untuknya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya.." sapanya

"Kenapa kau kemari..? bukankah seharusnya kau sudah di jerman.." ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku kemari khusus ingin meberikanmu sesuatu, karena tertinggal jadi aku kembali kemari.., tenang saja aku tak akan lama.."

"Baiklah Wu Luhan, masuklah.." ucap Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Luhan masuk kedalam apartemnnya.

Luhan berjalan kearah sofa, dan duduk disana, sedang Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas minuman untuk Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku tak mau kau berlama-lama ada di sini.. jadi apa keperluanmu..?" ucap Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di meja

"Em..baiklah.. aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.." ucap Luhan sembari mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi cincin dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil kotak itu , lalu duduk di samping Luhan, ia membuka kotak itu dan menatap tajam kearah Luhan setelah melihat apa isi kotak yang baru saja Luhan berikan padanya

"Apa maksudnya ini semua..?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit membentak, Luhan mau tak mau, menceritakan semuanya, bahwa ia seorang indigo, dan tentang Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya adalah benang merahnya, dan itu adalah takdirnya bersama Kyungsoo, dan tentang cincin itu yang dapat melindunginya saat Luhan berada jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau.." tolak Kyungsoo dan mengembalikan cincin pemberian Luhan.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau bagitu, mungkin dengan cara ini berhasil" gumamnya.

Luhan menatap sendu mata Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo balas menatap Luhan, ia membeku saat melihat manik Luhan, Luhan mulai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, tak ada pergerakan dari Kyungsoo, Luhan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, dan mulai melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo, tak disangka Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Luhan. Dan inilah kesempatan Luhan memasukkan cincin di jari Kyungsoo, Luhan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, saling menyesapi dan menikmati hangatnya ciuman mereka yang intim namun tak terkesan bernafsu.

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang bebas di tarik Luhan selembut mungkin Luhan membuka matanya, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang telah memejamkan matanya, Luhan memasukkan cincin yang berada di tangannya ke jari manis Kyungsoo. 'sukses' batin Luhan.

Luhan melepas ciumannya, dan menjilat bibir Kyungsoo, lalu mengecupnya. Kemudian berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo "Kau milikku kyung.. selamanya.." bibir Luhan menuju kearah leher mulus Kyungsoo, mengecupnya, menyesapnya, sedikit menggigitnya, dan menjilatnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan sedikit keunguan disana

"Ahh..lu..." desah Kyungsoo saat Luhan memberikan beberapa kissmark di lehernya.

Luhan menutup matanya, mengontrol emosinya, agar tak melakukan hal lebih yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo semakin membencinya nanti.

Luhan menjauhkan badannya dari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang kemudian sadar langsung memegang lehernya dengan mata menatap tajam kearah Luhan. Dan dibalas senyuman ketulusan dari Luhan.

"Maafkan aku kyung.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Luhan, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo, dan tanpa perlawanan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang.. karena aku sedang diburu jadwal tes untuk masuk di kedokteran jerman.. sampai jumpa Kyungsoo..." ucap Luhan, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Haah... satu langkah selesai.." ucap Luhan sambil menghela nafas panjang, setelah menutup pintu apartemen Kyungsoo

...

"Hah.. apa yang terjadi padaku..?" ucap Kyungsoo saat ia telah tersadar dari lamunannya dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. "Apa yang dia lakukan padaku..?!" lanjut kyungso, ia berlari kearah cermin, dan menatap wajahnya, dilihatnya bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak dengan beberapa bercak merah keunguan di lehernya

"LUHAAANNNNNN!" teriak Kyungsoo

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya kepada Kyungsoo..? ah molla.." ucap Luhan, ia berjalan kearah lift sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar samar teriakan Kyungsoo dari dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Horeee,,,,,akhirnyaaa... huaah..selesai sudah chapter kedua ini.. /nafas**

**Kekeke...maaf kalau FF ini update sangaat laamaa sekali..tapi saya bayar dengan chapter yang panjaang**

**Semoga dapet feel-nya hehe...**

**Dan terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang setia menunggu FF ini update..hihi.. dan juga yang telah review tanpa saya balas.. kaena gk sempat,,,,,, XD/plaak /author macam apa saya ini**

**Kira-kira udah hot gak adegan kisseu kisseunya..? xD**

**Horee.../slap /slap**

**See yaa.../ngilang**


End file.
